


Better than Coffee

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan wakes up to find Yixing straddling his lap, frottage ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts).



> Fanxing should really stop having these [photos](http://i.imgur.com/rejDljU.jpg) that give me ideas. Written for Kira after Lois and I deciphered what she meant by a dozen consecutive texts of "Yixing straddling Yifan"…thought it was some hieroglyph XD Enjoy this quick oneshot! Don't forget to comment to let me know what you think about it! :)

His keys jiggle where they are hanging around his neck together with his iPod nano, the small square of metal and music still working to keep Yixing pumped for his early morning runs even after years of purchasing it. He unzips his jacket and retrieves the set of keys as he makes his way to his house, the sun still hiding behind the gloomy clouds up above him; the weather only makes his clothes cling even more to his skin. The small male gets through the gate with ease after Yifan, his self-proclaimed handyman of a husband, changed their rusty gate for a new one. Yixing smiles when he sees that Rourou is still where he's been lying down on the front porch ever since his owner left for his morning exercise. He bends down to stroke their pet's head, not lifting him up because for some reason, the poodle likes gloomy weathers, his eyes always glued to the window whenever dark clouds reign in the sky. Leaving their furry friend to his place of solace, Yixing singles out the keys for their front door, the entrance to their abode having two locks plus the one for their doorknob. The younger of the couple always thought that his husband is just going overboard with these things, even before they got married, just a month ago, he always thought so, until a series of robberies happened in a nearby village. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe the smug look on his husband's face after telling him, "See, _that_ is why we still have everything in our house," the elder pointing to the series of locks on their door as he said so. Yixing likes it that Yifan is taking safety measures, he just really hates having to go through three locks before being able to get inside the comfort of his home.

After successfully unlocking the doorknob, he slides the door open to find his husband sitting on the couch with his head thrown back to rest on the furniture, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes closed, clear signs that he is fast asleep. It's already half past six, and usually Yifan would already be in the bathroom while Yixing is cooking their breakfast. The younger looks around and sees the coffee machine already filled with the dark-coloured beverage and realizes that the other must have turned it on and sat on the couch while waiting, inevitably falling asleep again. 

Yixing bites his lips as his eyes land on his husband again, the long pale column of neck calling out to him, Yifan's lean body waiting for him to straddle and do what he pleases.

 _It must be me being tired from my jog_ , Yixing thinks. But when his eyes fall to his husband's crotch he reckons it's something more than that.

After coming back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, Yifan has been busy catching up with work, having to stay at the office for an overtime almost everyday, leaving Yixing alone at home to reminisce their days in the tropical island which they spent mostly in bed with their arms and legs wrapped around each other, their partner's names falling from their lips. Yixing thinks that coming back after having such high sexual activity has his insides twisting every time he sees his husband vulnerable and asking to be dealt with. 

His needs become priority, forgetting that his husband has work to go to and that the elder might be exhausted, as he finally closes the door, sliding at least one lock in before walking towards his sleeping husband. In his defense, Yixing is doing something for both of them, something they've deprived themselves of for almost a month now to give way to other adult things, more commonly known as _work_. The younger removes his jacket and throws it to one of the chairs in their living room, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he carefully places himself to straddle his husband's lap.

Yixing leans forward and with the most silent of whispers he says, "Let me wake you up like coffee, hot and wet."

The younger allows his hands to roam around his husband’s body, adoring the planes of his chest, in awe at the broadness of his shoulders and massaging the muscles of his arms. Yifan doesn’t stir through it all so Yixing slowly caresses up the elder’s torso, making sure his fingers flick where his husband’s nipples are before continuing up to the other’s face. His fingertips outline the frame of the taller male’s face, humming at the supple skin beneath his pads. His fingers follow the straight bushy eyebrows atop the elder’s eyes before playing with his husband’s eyelashes, his pointer finger sliding down the prominent nose line, tapping the tip of the other’s nose before the other digits join his index finger to drum at Yifan’s lips, the ones that kiss him good morning and tuck him to sleep with a good night. Yixing leans forward, removing his fingers and placing them to his husband’s shoulder instead to support himself while he places a chaste kiss on the slightly dry pair below him. Wanting to have more, the younger uses both hands to cup Yifan’s cheeks, his lips molding with the other’s, pushing harder and licking the unmoving pair before tracing his lips up the path towards the taller male’s cheekbones before peppering kisses all over his husband’s face. He captures Yifan’s lips one last time before slinking down to the elder’s neck, nipping at the taller male’s exposed adam’s apple before nosing at the skin below his jaw. His hands move down again until they are at his husband’s chest, rubbing his fingertips against the other’s nipples in hopes of making them hard. The flesh perks up and are visible against the dark coloured shirt but the younger doesn’t stop flicking his fingers over the nubs. He lowers his head and spreads kisses down the elder’s sternum and chest before darting his tongue out to poke the nipples, licking the hardened flesh like lollipop until it creates a wet patch on Yifan’s shirt. Carrying boldness with his actions, Yixing lightly bites on his husband’s nipple, his insides twisting when he hears the elder groan. He quickly lets go of the nub to suck on it instead, his own movements creating a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach. Unknowingly his hips start to move, his crotch directly over his husband’s groin, grinds against Yifan’s clothed manhood. His body is singing in delight at the fact that he’s finally getting the friction that he needs. The motions are shallow and do not have the same fire as they would have whenever he had the elder’s cock lodged up his ass, the way his hips swiveled stuttering when the taller male decides to thrust up into him. The thoughts invade his mind, the feeling of having Yifan inside him awakens his senses, gradually becoming aware of the way his body is moving. His lips have long stopped pleasuring his husband, in favor of evening out his breathing as the lower part of his body moves forward and backward in a calculatedly timed manner. His hands that were formerly placed over the other’s shoulders are now roaming the elder’s body, squeezing the taller male’s muscled arms and hard pectorals before one of them goes down to grip at Yifan’s waist while the other hand snakes up and claws at the back of his husband’s neck.

Yixing watches with half-lidded eyes as his husband’s features contort, eyes moving beneath his eyelids and lips pursing with a breathy exhale. His arousal grows tenfold when he hears sounds coming out of the elder’s mouth especially from the way Yifan’s breath hitches when the smaller male presses his groin against the other’s before grinding down. The action itself has Yixing opening his mouth in a silent scream, his need for his husband showing even more with just a few sways of his hips. Beneath him he can feel something hard and hot growing and pushing against his half-hard cock, urging him to move faster and quicken the pace. A moan slips past his lips when he feels his own cock leak, the feeling of the fluid rising up to the tip of his erection always causing his brain to go haywire and become hyperaware of what’s about to happen. The way he’s grappling onto his husband’s arms and how his body is practically slamming against the elder has Yifan waking with a start.

“Baobei,” the elder groans after the term of endearment leaves his lips, Yixing unwavering even with the taller male waking, thinking it is actually better since that’s what he wanted to happen; to wake his husband up with the movement of his hips.

The smaller male dips his head to mold his lips with Yifan’s, the elder unable to deny his husband, especially not when he is at the mercy of Yixing’s hips, grinding with abandon and expertly pulling his orgasm out of him. He allows the other to manipulate his body, from his lips to his fingertips, following the flow and pace the younger has dictated for them. However deeply he has fallen into the chasm of Yixing’s ministrations, his mouth still moves to ask, his lips grazing the younger’s as he inquires, “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yixing giggles, the sound interrupted by a moan as the outline of his cock rubs against Yifan’s, their erections stiff and straining against the fabric of their bottoms. When the elder mumbles about it being too early in the morning and how he’ll be late for work, the smaller male pouts, whining against the apple of Yifan’s cheeks, “But you’re already feeling it babe.” As if to prove his words, the younger grinds down particularly hard afterwards, the fluid motion pulling a guttural moan from the taller male.

Letting go of everything that is holding him back, knowing that even if he stops Yixing now he will still be late for work, Yifan allows his hands to climb up the younger’s thighs, wet with perspiration from both his morning jog and his manner of waking his husband up. The touch seems to trigger something in Yixing as the smaller male starts moaning unabashedly, not even bothering to suppress the sounds when he feels his husband’s hands on him. Yifan knows just how much the younger likes being touched, his hands always at work whenever they make love to ensure that Yixing gets off with the highest amount of pleasure possible. The large pair moves up, bypassing the younger’s ass to lift Yixing’s shirt, the sweat clinging to it making it quite hard. But once Yifan has his goal in sight, he leans forward and latches his lips on his husband’s nipple, the nub erect despite not getting the stimulation earlier. He thinks that it might be because the younger is already too aroused through the friction gained by his nether regions. It doesn’t stop him though, licking, nipping and sucking at the perky flesh as his fingers trace patterns on the younger’s back and thighs, hands squeezing every now and then when Yixing grinds down hard.

“Baobei, baobei, baobei,” Yixing breathes the word repeatedly into his husband’s ear, the elder’s touch burning his skin enough to fuel his desire and drive him to move even more than his exhausted body allows him to. His fingers disappear into his husband’s soft brown hair, slightly sorry whenever he pulls at the elder’s mane but the groans that leave Yifan also has him wanting to twist his fingers into them and tug even harder. His husband gives him a reason to do so when Yifan’s hands finally find their way to his behind, fingers slipping into Yixing’s skimpy running shorts to fondle the younger’s ass. He can feel the elder’s fingertips tracing the swell of his ass, the part where his thighs end to make way for the rotund globes is a sensitive area that has him moaning instantly in pleasure as the calloused fingers swipe at the area gently before moving higher to cup Yixing’s ass.

“Like that, baobei?” Yifan’s lips are attached to the younger’s neck, stimulating all possible erogenous zones at the same time, forgetting when was the last time he did this for Yixing, worshipped his body like it is made of gold. He doesn’t hear the younger reply but he can feel it with how the other is pressing even harder against him, the motion of the younger’s hips growing exponentially faster as the hands on his ass squeeze and spread his cheeks apart. The elder knows that when Yixing takes control he wants all of it in his hands but with the way the younger is enticingly moving above him, he can’t help but meet his husband’s thrusts, smiling triumphantly when a broken moan leaves the other’s lips. Usually the smaller male would be protesting about his actions, demanding the other to stop moving and leave it all up to the younger but Yixing is so caught up in the pleasure that he doesn’t even complain, even urging his husband to keep reciprocating his actions. As much as Yifan loves dominating Yixing, he also loves it when the younger turns needy, begging the other to plough his ass or keep up with what makes him feel the best, allowing the taller male a bit of control while still holding the leash tightly.

The image reminds both men of their first time together. Too drunk out of their minds and in somebody else’s house but too exhausted to move, the two started going at it in the living room that was unbelievably quite deserted save for some people who fell asleep on the floor. Yixing vividly remembers moving the same way as he is doing now, Yifan’s lips on his own, sliding sloppily as their hips meet each other’s thrusts. He was too drunk to care that he creamed his pants, too in love and warm in his then-boyfriend’s arms to think of what had just happened.

“Are you…close?” Yifan asks as he lets his finger slip between the younger’s ass cheeks, going down to massage the rim of his husband’s opening. The moan he receives is enough of a response for him, their sofa creaking as Yixing starts grinding against him with enough force to move the furniture. His index finger presses against the younger’s entrance, he just keeps it there until the other grinds down on it, knowing it won’t be too hard to slip the digit in. Yixing’s opening effectively swallows the appendage, a scream ripping through his chest when the taller male rubs the digit against his insides.

They can already feel that they are close to their climax, Yixing especially, with the elder’s fingers probing inside him. With the end in sight, the two men move against each other without holding back, Yifan keeps squeezing the supple skin of the younger’s ass in his hands while kissing compliments and praises into his husband’s skin. It doesn’t take long for them to feel their cum rising up their shaft, building up to shoot out with the force it has been kept with. Yixing closes his eyes shut and screams his husband’s name as he attains his orgasm first. He pushes back hard against the taller male’s finger to have the digit massage his prostate as he rides the wave of pleasure his climax brings with it, trying his best to give the same euphoria to his husband at the same time. Yifan joins the younger not long after with a grunt, the younger’s name falling from his lips like a prayer as the other doesn’t stop meeting his thrusts. Yixing extracts the last drop of the elder’s fluid before halting and slumping down on him, the smaller male’s breath hot against his skin.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Yifan breathes out between his panting, head falling on the back of the couch before closing his arms around his shuddering husband. “With our clothes on,” he adds, which manages to make the younger bury his head into the taller male’s chest before chuckling.

“Believe it,” Yixing kisses the middle of his husband’s collarbones, letting it trail up the elder’s neck before biting down the other’s chin. A smile blooms across the younger’s face when Yifan moves his head down to meet his husband’s lips. When they part from their exchange, he keeps his lips just a hair strand away from the elder’s before whispering, “Good morning.” The greeting gets swallowed together with his cheeky smile when the taller male dives back down to make his lips disappear within his own, grumbling about his coffee getting cold and how his boss must be fuming already. Even with those complaints however, Yifan still smiles against Yixing’s lips and says in the end, “It’s still a great morning, thanks to you.”


End file.
